The Silent Wind
by Xenos145
Summary: Nathan Fredrick Wilson, an orphan living in the city that never sleeps wants to know his family origins. But, has he dug into a place he shouldn't? Follow his adventures as he uncovers the truth about his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All my life, I have been an orphan. Living in an orphanage for most of my life. My parents died after I was born but, that's what my previous foster parents told me a lot. They treated me like garbage so, I ran away from them and began living on my own in the street. Since I was three at the time and living in New York City, you really couldn't do much but survive as much as you can. Then, one day a young lady who happens to own the orphanage that I live in now took me in and I lived here ever since. You can say that I was adopted by her.

Oh, sorry about that. I forgot to tell you my name. I tend to get side tracked when I talk about myself. My name is Nathan Fredrick Wilson or, you can call me Nate for short. I prefer to be called Nate. I'm fifteen years old now; so, I've been living in this place for ten years. Most kids who lives here stay for at least three to six months at most before they get adopted. As for me, not so much. You can say I am not the brightest star in the sky.

The Harlem Orphanage is located on 156th Street and Amsterdam Avenue. About three blocks away from my High School, PS 128. It was the only school I was accepted rather the academy next door. It's a Public School, what you'd expect? Luxury like a pair of Jordan? I think not. Plus, I have a part time job over at an office building which is also close by. I buy my own stuff and I live my own life style.

Still, while I was living in the orphanage for a very long time. I was searching for my family's origins but, I've gain no progress. I want to find my family. Anyone, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, someone who knows my mother and father. I know there's someone out there or something that will lead me to my answers.

It's September 30, 2034. It's a Sunday and Mrs. Hopkins and her group of kids went to church today. I don't go to church; I just lay down and read manga all day. One kid stays behind sometimes to play my videogames. His name is Luis and he's one year younger than me but, he's been here since the summer. He transferred from a different orphanage because of his fighting history. To me, he's pretty harmless. I had a few altercations here but, not to an extreme consequence. He's big for his age, almost like a body builder. He has long black braids that goes down to his shoulders.

I'm not very tall like Luis. I'm standing at 5'7 and he's standing at six feet. I'm not very muscular but, I am athletic enough. I'm trying out for the track team. I'm brown skin with black spiky hair. Weird, right? Kids say that I was supposed to grow an afro or something. I honestly don't care. I like my hair style and I'm not changing it anytime soon.

"Man, it's so boring in here. Luis, let's go to the basketball court across the street," I said, finishing reading my third manga book.

Luis growled and said, "You know that I always beat you in One on One, Nate. At least let me beat this boss first. I almost got him."

"C'mon, you can just put the game on sleep mode and play it later. It's nice outside and it's hot in here. I don't want to get a heat stroke in here. Besides," I said, going inside my dresser and taking out a pair of keys, "I have these with me."

"How the heck did you get your hands on Mrs. Hopkins' keys? She's going to be so mad at you," He yelped. I snickered while I twirled the keys around my fingers. "You are a sly dog, Nate."

Did I forget to tell you that I get to be mischievous at times? I picked that up when I was younger, living out in the streets of city that never sleeps. I used to go in stores and steal bags of food without anyone noticing. Funny, right? Now, I still do some silly things like prank the kids or, of course, Mrs. Hopkins herself. I even pranked Luis once. The results weren't pretty to say the least. I'm not the nicest person in the world but, I still respect people. My pranks just show that I like you. I have a weird mindset, I know. Don't judge me.

Luis and I took a basketball from the sports closet and we headed outside. The playground across the street is where the orphanage goes to anyway. Since Luis and myself are the oldest ones, we like to break the rules and go even after curfew. Sometimes, Mr. Hopkins doesn't mind but, there has been reports of kidnappings recently. Now, Luis and I know how to defend ourselves but, better to be safe than sorry, right?

For a least an hour, we played a quick One on One. Of course, Luis won. He's just too damn tall for me. Then, we a game with some of the kids that we know on the block. The games can get competitive though. Luis, being so big and strong, likes to play very rough. I stand at the three point and stay away from him at all cost. I get the ball sometimes and shoot it but that's it. That's all I'm good for.

Then, this happened…

"Luis! Nathan!"

We turned around and saw Mrs. Hopkins walking into the park looking for us. When she saw us sitting on the bench, she looked at us with her signature pirate eyed angry face. I know that I should be feeling ashamed for leaving the orphanage without permission but, when you see her face like that, you can't help but laugh.

"I told you two to stop leaving without my permission! C'mon, let's go home now!" She yelled. Luis and I nodded and followed her. She took her hand out towards me. "My spare keys, please."

I sighed and gave her the keys back. "I don't see what the problem is, Mrs. Hopkins. We were just bored of staying inside this hot building," I said.

"That's not the point, Nate. Didn't I warn you about the kidnappings that's been going around in the city? Now it's happening in broad daylight. I don't want any of my children go missing," She said. We all entered the Living room. "You both are off the hook for now, but I don't want to have this problem again. At least let me know before you leave." She sighed and walked upstairs.

Luis sighed and said, "I told you that she was going to be mad, but no, you never listen." I rolled my eyes and we headed to my room. "By the way, what the issue with the kidnappings? What are they doing to all the kids anyway?"

"I don't honestly know, Luis. The _BETA_ fleet and the NYPD are supposed to be investigating this more thoroughly. It's not happening here but, in other states, too. I'm not afraid of it," I said, looking at him. "I've been through hell before."

"Whoa, man. That's deep talk coming from you. If those kidnappers try to take any of us away, I'll beat them up so bad. Their own mother won't recognize them," Luis said. We laughed as we entered my room.

That's why I love having Luis around. He's like a brother that I never had. I really would take a bullet and I'm sure he would do the same thing for me and everyone else in the orphanage. I sure hope our friendship last forever.

The next morning, I got ready for school. Since my school is two blocks away and my first class don't start until 8:30, I can procrastinate a little bit. I already got dress and eat my breakfast. Now, I'm waiting for Luis and my two classmates, Anna and Sakura.

Anna is a sophomore just like me. She lives up in the Bronx near Mott Haven. She's very bossy when it comes to me. She always keeps me in check. Ever since the first day we met, she told me that she was going to be my guardian and I thought she was joking, too. Most of the time, she's very nice to others. She used to have brown hair but, then she dyed it blue. She's light skin with blue eyes. She participates in gymnastics.

Sakura is the most shyish girl you'll ever meet. I'm surprised how I got her to talk to me. She gets embarrassed very easily; one mistake she makes and it's like her world is going to end. Although, when you actually get to meet her, she can be a quite a jokester. She is a quiet comedian is what I call her. She has a hobby for flowers like I have hobbies for superheroes. She collects one and tapes it into her journal. I'm still wondering how many journals she has filled up with those flower collection of hers. She keeps her blond hair in a ponytail. Plus, she has a sunflower on her hair, too

Five minutes later, Anna and Sakura arrived. "Took you girls long enough. I've been waiting here all day," I said, leaning against the railing as Luis came out the front the door.

"Excuse you, smartass! The bus was taking a long time to get here," Anna retorted. "Besides, did you do that essay? It's due today." I nodded digging into my backpack and taking out my notebook. "Finally, you did your homework. Are you tired of hearing the teacher's mouth all the time?"

"I think the world is going to end. You never finish your homework on time or even finish it at all," Sakura said. I chuckled in embarrassment. She wasn't lying though. "C'mon, shouldn't we get going? You know Mr. Stevenson will be livid to see us be late again."

We walked to PS 128. Our classroom is on the fourth floor. The building is six stories high and there are elevators but, students without a handicap pass can't use it. It's frustrating to walk all those stairs but, you know how I do it. We sneak into the elevator.

We arrived at our classroom ten minutes early. Mr. Stevenson wasn't even here yet. Luis only has one class with me which is first period, Science. I don't find school boring, it's just the boring teachers and their tedious lessons. Especially Mr. Stevenson's lesson. I believe I slept more than ten times through his lame lessons. Not that I don't learn anything from him, though. He has his moments sometimes. Just like the new lesson we're about to learn today. Anna told me it's something that I'll like and I don't normally like certain things. I'm very picky with stuff like these.

"So, what is Mr. Stevenson teaching us today? Tell me, Luis! You know that I hate the suspense," I said, sitting on my desk.

"Anna told me not to tell, Nate. She'd kill me if disobey her order," He replied. I growled and took out my notebook. I use it either to write my thoughts or just to draw. "Can you just chill out for a little bit? You'll get your answer soon enough."

They always keep secrets from me. Not that I hate them for it. It's just starting to get frustrating after a while. Like my birthday, Anna did the same thing. Even though I really loved the surprise they set up.

Then, Mr. Stevenson finally came in. He was carry a large box. I wonder what's inside it? Is this what's Anna talking about? I hope it's worth the wait or I am going to punch Luis in the chest. I mean it too.

"Alright class, good morning," Mr. Stevenson said, setting the box on his desk. "Today, I have a special lesson with the help from the Spencer Inc. and the Principal. Today, we're going to learn about the lost project. Project: The Silent Wind."

Project: The Silent Wind? Why does it sound so familiar to me? I've never heard of that before. Ok, now I'm interested. Especially when it involves the government like Spencer Inc.

I've studied about the government. It's owned by a man named, Ivan Spencer; who was a scientist back in the day. He created that place to help the government with high tech weaponry but, what is the Silent Wind project anyway? Could it be a new weapon or something? I guess I'll find out right now.

"This right here is a high tech supersonic laser. This weapon uses vibration waves to destroy objects. Even bend metal," Mr. Stevenson explained, taking out the weapon. Wow, it looks smaller than I thought it would but, why in such a huge box? "This is the only one they made so far. So, be extremely careful when touching this. That means you, Nathan."

"Trust me, Teach. I won't even touch it," I replied. I looked at Luis and frowned. "I'm curious as to why Spencer Incorporation are creating a new weapon? I want to research that weapon further."

Luis smiled and said, "I knew you were going to get interested by this, Nate. You are a science geek. We should probably go to the Hall of Science and see the Planetarium again."

"I'm Ok with that but, I have a better place in mind," I replied, smirking fiendishly towards the weapon. Luis gasped when he realized what I said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"How can we visit Spencer Inc. when we are just minors? We won't be able to get even close to the front gate," Luis said. I still smirked at myself. "What plan do you have in mind?"

Now that he's mentioned that. I really didn't think of a plan yet. This could be my biggest plan yet. My true motives to go to place and get some information. Maybe, I can get some information about my parents. I'll go alone if I must and no one stops when my mind is made up. Not even Anna.

I gave Luis my signature serious face. When I do that, he knows I mean business. "You're going to do this alone, aren't you? Have you gone mad? This is the government we're talking about here. They catch you and you're going to Federal Prison for god knows how long," Luis yelped, trying not to be loud.

"I don't care. This is my chance to find out some information about my parents. Government have almost all our information in their database. Luis, don't you want to know your parents, too?" I asked.

"I do but, there has to be another way to do this. I'm your friend and I won't abandon you. I'll go with you because, I want to protect you not because I'm curious," He said, folding his arms. "So, when are we going?"

I smirked and replied, "We'll leave tomorrow night. Mrs. Hopkins goes out to party with a few friends downtown. Giving us a few hours to do this and go home. Besides, Spencer Inc. is in Yonkers anyway." I looked back at Mr. Spencer as he continued his lecture. "Now, let's get through this day without more arguments, please?"

"Speak for yourself…"

The rest of the day went smoothly. Luis and I went to the park to join up with rest of the foster kids at the orphanage. Of course, Mrs. Hopkins is there; watching the kids. It's funny how she can watch ten kids and two teenagers while she is only forty-five years old. It's amazing really. She has a daughter who now in college named Erica. Erica was the one how brought me to their orphanage ten years ago. I still remember it vividly in my mind. Anyway, I'll get on that at another time.

I'm still thinking about Spencer Inc. and, I'm wondering if it's still a good idea to go? It's not my first time I ever doubt myself but, I want to really find my parents and if they are still alive. I just don't believe what my old foster parents said. I won't stop until I find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All my time in the orphanage, I sneak out at night and go to the roof. I look towards Downtown Manhattan and watch the night sky. Every time a shooting star passes by, I make a wish to one day see my parents again. I say that wish so many times, I lost count of all of them. I can stay here until morning if I wanted to. I've done it before.

"I'd knew you be up here, Nate. I'm surprised Mrs. Hopkins didn't kick you out from up here yet," Luis said, sitting next to me. He warped his arm around my shoulder. "You feeling alright?"

I nodded no and said, "I'm just having my moment again, that all. You know I get depressed sometimes." I rested my chin on my knees and sighed deeply. "When will it be the day my depression and loneness ends?"

"I don't know how to answer that, buddy. That's something you must find the answer by yourself. Still, I'm here for you and I'll always stand by your side. Heh, you're the one who change me when I got here and no one has ever done that to me before," He replied, giggling. "Remember the day we met? I wanted to beat your ass when you pranked me."

"Yeah but, how did I change you?"

"Remember that talk you gave me?"

Now I remember what Luis was talking about. It was a week after he arrived here and I said a few things to him. I don't sugarcoat anything I say so I can be harsh at times. After that, he started to take a liking to me and the rest is history. Now, we treat each other like brothers.

"I hope you find your parents someday, Nate. Get the hell out of this orphanage and live a normal life like a kid should," Luis said, reached his hand out towards the sky. "Reach for the stars, Bro. Reach for the top!"

"Heh, I'll bring you along, too. We'll become famous together!" I said and we hugged each other. "Thank you for coming up here again, buddy. You really cheered me up."

"Anytime."

I love have these conversations with Luis. He's the only one who understands my situation. He's a loner just as I am. We only have each other. When this is all over, Luis and I will live together with my parents. Now that will be my next wish.

I hate November. Not because of Thanksgiving and Black Friday but, every first of the month, someone gets adopted. November is the busiest month because, while one kid leaves, two kids come in. For some reason, today feels different.

As usual, Luis and I stay home instead of going to school today. Mrs. Hopkins already informed the Principle about this every year. One kid already left but, when Mrs. Hopkins came walking in my room, I know it's about to go down.

"Nathan, we're about to have another transfer from Brooklyn. Please, when he arrives, don't prank him. He's a ruthless one," She warned. She turned to Luis. "You might remember him, Luis. He came from the same house as you did."

Luis gasped and asked, "You don't mean…?" He started to look frightened. "Why? Why is he coming here of all places?"

I've never seen Luis this shaken since we saw that scary movie with the girls. Who is this guy that he's so afraid of? Is he even bigger than Luis? I would never have thought of a kid even close to being big like him. Now I'm really anxious to see this guy.

When Mrs. Hopkins left my room, I asked Luis about the guy in question. "His name is Debbie Jackson or, DJ as what everyone calls him. He's a ruthless kid who fight anyone that even looks at him weird. I heard one time, he beat up his previous foster parents for not buying him a pair of sneakers," He explained. I gasped and was about to start putting up my sneakers. "You thought I was a nutcase, wait until you see him."

"To me, he sounds like a spoiled brat that will use intimidation to get his way. Not in my house and especially, not in my room," I said. Luis looked at me like I was crazy. "You know I don't tolerate crap from anyone. Especially bullies, they make me sick to the stomach."

"You are a handful, you know that? He'll bend you like a toothpick and use you like a chair on the street," He said. I looked at him with a stern face. "You can't be serious!"

I nodded and replied that I was serious. Let him come in here and start something drastic, I'll give him a piece of mind. Not literally though.

Two hours has passed, there was a knock on the door. I answered it and there was a man in a tuxedo and a kid my age wearing blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with some skull designs on it. He must be Debbie Jackson and the way he's looking at me, I can tell he is definitely a problem starter.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I asked even though I already know why they're here. "Is he the transfer kid?"

"Yes, that is correct. May we come in and sit down?" He asked. I nodded and told them to sit down in the Living room. I came back with confirmation papers. "I understand that Mrs. Hopkins is dealing with some business at another facility. Are you the co repetitive?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes, I am. My name is Nathan Wilson." I handed him the papers. "Mrs. Hopkins already signed the papers. You just have to sign it and this is kid is now in our care." I looked at Debbie and he did a slight smirk. "You can go upstairs to your room. Your room is 211." He nodded, gather his belongings, and went upstairs. I smirked and looked back at the man. "I can tell he's a nutcase."

"You think? He just had an altercation day before yesterday over a video game. I heard good things about this place and I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble," The man said.

"Oh please, Mrs. Hopkins has enough with me here. I'm sure Debbie will be kept in check," I said, signing the witness line. "There you go, all done. I wish you good sir." He said thank you and left. I turned around and sighed. "Let the games begin."

Debbie isn't that much bigger than I am. Why is Luis so afraid of him? Well, I guess I'll find out today. I went upstairs to check on Debbie and he just finished setting up his room. Neat and tidy. At least he has some manners. I looked inside his room.

"Wow, nicely done here, Debbie. You really know how to make a first impression," I said. He made a small smile, showing his way of saying thank you. "So, you know Luis, am I right?"

He nodded and answered, "I know Luis for a little while. We had our little scuffles but, we got along. I don't know why he's so scared of me. I never done anything to him."

"You are a ruthless psychopath. Nate, don't listen to his lies! He'll betray you in an instant!" Luis yelled, running down the hall.

"I turned over a new leaf, Luis. I don't want to mess up my new home with my past experiences. Let's forget about it, alright?" Debbie asked, extending his hand towards me. "I've heard about you too, Nate. You're looking for your parents, am I right? Maybe I can help you out with your search."

"And how can you do that?" I asked, a bit interested.

Debbie smirked and said, "I know my way around Spencer Inc. I've been there before and I know all of the secret passageways." I looked at him with suspicion. "Will you accept?"

"I'll see about that. Actually, we're going to the place tonight. If you want you to come with us, you can. Don't do anything funny, got me?" I said, looking at him with my stern face.

"Crystal," Debbie answered with a smirk on his face.

Luis and I walked to my room and had a deep talk about Debbie. I don't trust him one bit but, I'm trusting my instincts and letting him tag along with us. Oh man, I really don't know what to do right now. I hope I made the right decision.

Later that night, Debbie has been chilling out in the Livingroom with the kids. He looks like a regular kid than anything else but, looks can be deceiving though. I've seen enough movie where someone how helps them and he betrays them at the last minute. I watch too many movies to not be cautious.

"He shouldn't be here, Nate. He causes problems no matter where he goes. We should notify Mrs. Hopkins about this," Luis said, moving his rook.

"I don't think we should. I believe Mrs. Hopkins herself knows about Debbie's reputation. She doesn't let any kid just come to her house," I said, moving my knight. "There's something about Debbie that makes me want to stay away from him. Like he's giving off an evil aura."

"What? Like the force from Star Wars?" He asked as he moved his knight and took my bishop away. "Anyway, we shouldn't bring him with us tonight."

I frowned and said, "I'm keeping a close eye on him while we do this. I can multitask, you know." I move my pawn and smirked. "Checkmate." Luis got frustrated and plucked his king over. "You suck at chess, dude."

"Shut up," He said.

Debbie tap my shoulder and was almost jumping out of my shoes. How long was he standing there? When I looked at him, he was smiling at me. Maybe he did hear us. Oh, I'm screwed.

"Mrs. Hopkins request your assistance with dinner. She wants the three of us to cook. You know how to cook, don't you?" Debbie asked.

I jumped up from my chair. Mrs. Hopkins asked us to cook again? I don't know how to cook. I'm so bad at cooking, I could burn water and how can you burn water? That's something for you to find out and for me to never achieve in my amateur cooking resume.

Ok, let's be honest. I know how to cook a little bit but, not a chef like Mrs. Hopkins. I mean, I can cook myself a meal which I did a lot over the years. For one thing, I can cook Rice perfectly. I guess that's a plus on my amateur resume. Still, Mrs. Hopkins doesn't have me cook a meal for us. Unless… wait a minute…!

"Of course, Mrs. Hopkins is going out tonight. I was totally oblivious just now," I said, slapping my forehead. Debbie chuckled at me. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Dude, we'll just have some take out. We'll just wait until she leaves and we can sneak out of here," Luis said.

Debbie smirked and asked, "I thought you didn't want me to go with you guys."

"Don't push it, Debbie."

"Ok, Ok. Calm down, you two. The rest of the kids should be asleep by now and Mrs. Hopkins should be changing, too. We should get ready ourselves," I said and we all went to our rooms.

After about an hour later, we got ready and we got on the train straight to Yonkers. It was fairly a quiet train ride except for Debbie telling us the first passageway that's not guarded by security guard. Spencer Inc. used to be Yonkers Raceway and Empire City Casino before they went out of business. Now, it's just a giant dome. I mean a GIANT dome. Bigger than Madison Square Garden.

We got on the bus and we headed the rest of the way. Now, we got off a block before the place because, the secret passageway is behind the dome. The three of us stealthily ran around the dome and saw the passageway. Of course, it's a vent.

"We'll have to go in one at a time. Luis, you go in first," I said. Luis nodded and crawled inside the vent. Then, Debbie followed afterwards. "Ok, here it goes." I crawled inside and we headed into the building.

All three of us exit the vent and looked around our new surroundings. Everything is off so it's pretty dim in here. By the looks of it, we're inside a small laboratory. Full of science equipment and computers. For a weapon factory, this is not how you make weapons. Something's off or maybe I'm just overreacting here.

"This is amazing and weird at the same. What kind of experiments are they doing here?" Luis asked, looking at the chemicals inside the cylinders and bottles.

"Don't touch anything. There's no telling what could be inside there," Debbie said. I turned to him and asked for directions. "The Data Room is on the east wing. That's not far from here."

I folded my arms and asked, "Are you sure? You seem doubtful of yourself." He nodded with determination. "I hope so, Debbie. This isn't the time for funny business."

"Alright. Just follow my lead. There's only two security guards on duty. One sitting at the front lobby watching the cameras and one roaming the dome. They check every fifteen minutes so we must act quickly," He explained as he quickly peeked out the door. "Everything's clear. Let's get going immediately."

We ran past the several laboratories and computer rooms. This place is different than I expected. Kind of wondering if the Silent Wind project is even real or not. There's no signs of weapon mechanics anywhere.

We reached the East Wing and entered a room with servers. Lots and lots of servers. I guess this must be the Data room. Finally, I can find my parents and be unite with them again. I've been waiting for this moment for years.

"Well, this is it, Nate. Go to the computer and find your family," Debbie said. "Funny, it's awfully quiet for a government base. Too quiet."

"Doesn't matter. Let's get this over with," I said, walking to the computer. I turned it on and Debbie put in the password. "You sure know a lot about this place. How is that?"

"My Stepdad used to work for this place before he left and I was sent to the Orphanage. I used to sneak into his office and read his papers. He's not the best at concealing information," He answered and turned to Luis. "I may have a bad reputation but, I do help from time to time. I just have a quick temper."

"Yeah, a very quick temper. You broke my game because you thought I was cheating," Luis said. Debbie snickered at him. They looked at the computer. "How the search going along?"

I sighed and answered, "I placed my name and I found out my father's name. Dr. Richard Wilson who was a former scientist here. He was creating a special project that was supposed to cure cancer and give people longer years to live. The Project was called…"

"The Silent Wind Project." All three of us turned around and saw a tall white man with gray hair and a cane. He was wearing a lab coat. "You father was a genius. He served his duties here at Spencer Inc."

"You… you're Ivan Spencer, owner of the Spencer Inc., am I right?" I asked, standing up from my chair. I should be scared but, I'm starting to get angry. "What have you done with my father? What exactly is the Silent Wind Project?"

Spencer snickered and said, "Oh, Nathan Fredrick Wilson. You have grown a lot and made a couple of friends I see." I growled at him. Luis was about to step forward but I stopped him completely. "Your father and I wanted to create a bigger and better future for the people. Revolution as you may call it. Cure diseases which gives people much longer lives but, of course. When you're trying to play with God and nature, you'll get severe consequences.

"The serum we've collected and the people we've tested started to change them. Giving them superhuman abilities no one could ever dreamed of. That's when I took the initiative to take over. Your father was getting in my way," He explained.

"Bastard, you killed my father," I mumbled, about to pounce at him but, he took out a gun towards us. "You killed my father and used it for yourself. You're responsible for the kidnappings of those children around the country!"

"Correct, Nathan. You are smart just like your father. I killed him with this same gun, you know. Now, all three of you are in my domain now," He said, snickering. A group of security guard appeared from behind us and grabbed hold of us. "Don't worry, you three. I have something special for all of you. Take them to the volt."

Luis looked at me and gave me the nod. It's his way of saying everything's going to be alright but, I'm totally speechless right now. Even Debbie is speechless, too. I'm looking at the man who murdered my father and causing all this chaos. I swear on my life, I'll avenge you, Dad!

Whoa, how long was I out and when was I ever knocked out? Oh right, Spencer. Where's Debbie and Luis? And why am I inside some kind of chamber? I want to get the hell out of here and get back to the Orphanage.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Seems the process went quickly. A good hour and forty-five minutes," Spencer said, typing in some computer. I struggled to get free but, to no avail. "Don't bother trying, boy."

"What did you do to me?" I asked, giving him a death stare.

"I gave you the serum. Interesting, The Silent Wind Project was created by your father so, of course it will work best on his son. Your two friends as well, astounding! With this, I'll have the world on my fingertips," He said, smirking fiendishly.

I looked around myself. I don't feel any different. If the serum was supposed to give people powers of some sort, maybe I can use it to get out of here and save Luis and Debbie. Only thing is, I don't know what to do or what my "powers" are. This is getting frustrating.

Then, my focus went to Spencer's ID card. His card can probably open my chamber and others doors, too. How to get it through? Then my mind remembered what Luis said about the force from Star Wars. In Star Wars, the Jedi use the force to pick up things. Kind of like ESP so to speak. Maybe, if I focus enough…

The card instantly started to lift in the air and levitate itself right towards me. Am I really doing this? What the hell? How is Spencer not seeing this?

"C'mon, a little more," I murmured as the card swiped through and opened my chamber. I grabbed the card and quietly walked out of the room. Funny that the door was carelessly open. "Now to find Luis and Debbie." I turned to my left and began running. "There."

I began running down the hall and the alarm went off. Spencer knows that I'm gone; I must rescue them quickly and get out of here. Not until I get pass these security guards who are in front of me as I turned the corner. I can sense my friends and several other people in there as well. Man, these powers are amazing.

"Stand down!" One guard prompt. I stood my ground and slowly started moving forward. "Stand down!"

He fired a warning shot close to me; hitting the floor. Then, I unconsciously lifted the two up and throw them down the hallway. When that happened, I looked at my hands and smiled to myself.

"Thanks Dad," I mumbled. I used the card and opened the door. There were a bunch of chambers but, there were a lot of security guards, too. "Oh, c'mon. I just dealt with two other guys. Get out of my way." Then, there was a gust of wind and it blew all the guards away. "Huh?"

"Well, at least I found you," Debbie said, walking behind me. I thanked him and asked about his powers. "Seems that serum Spencer gave me granted me the power of wind. That's what I know for now. So, you have physic powers, huh? I saw you throw those guards away."

I smirked and said, "There's no time for talking, Debbie. We must find Luis and get the hell out of here!" I immediately heard banging noises and saw Luis banging on the glass; almost breaking it. I used the card and opened his chamber. "Let me guess, super strength?"

"You better believe it. Let get out here," Luis said, running ahead.

We got through many guards and we finally gotten to the front lobby. Only to meet more guards and Spencer himself. He looks furious.

"Stay behind me, you two," I said and looked at Spencer. "We're getting out of here, Spencer. Just get out of our way."

"You don't understand, do you? You three are the key to my revolution. Leaving here will make you outcasts," Spencer said.

I growled and said, "Outcasts? You made us outcast! You're responsible for killing my parents for your selfish gain. Hell, you probably killed my friends' parents too! You're the one who's an outcast!" I started to walk towards him. He started to move back. "Move. Aside. NOW!"

"Fine then, boy. You win this round but, we will definitely meet again," He said as he moved his men aside. "I abide good night to you."

All three of us ran out of there immediately and headed home. I really wanted to punch Spencer in the face but, even with my new powers I was still powerless. I couldn't even save the kids that were hidden further underground. I believe that's what he met by meeting again.

"I can't believe this happened to us. At least we don't have physical changes," Debbie said. He snickered when he looked at me. "Well, two of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed towards a mirror and I almost panicked. My eyes and hair are glowing pure white. Then, it changed back to its original color of black hair and brown eyes. "Did my powers do this?"

Luis growled and said, "Of course it's your powers, Nate! Your powers could be evolving faster than ours. I guess your father's invention didn't harm us in any way yet."

"Of course, he does have his father's DNA but, what does it have to do with us though? That's what confusing me at this moment. Could we just be immune to the negative mutations from the serum?" Debbie explained.

"You could be right on that. Anyway, we shouldn't use our power carelessly and we shouldn't use our powers in public, understand? We don't want anyone figuring us out," I said. They nodded in understanding. "Now, can I use my powers to teleport us home?"

The next day, Luis and I went to school like a normal day but, it sure doesn't feel like it to me at all. I'm starting to get slight headaches as my physic abilities starts to accumulate. I can now read minds. Isn't that weird? I found out when I heard what Luis wanted for Christmas this year. It's crazy but, I really need help in controlling my new power or, I might go insane.

"Are you alright, Nate? You feel a little down," Sakura asked.

"Just having a little headache, but I'm fine, Sakura. By the way, you should wear that yellow dress with your new sunflower rather than a white dress," I said. She gasped at me. "What?"

"I never told you about that. Thanks for the suggestion anyway," She said and walked away.

I almost freaked out again. I'm even read my friend's minds, too! When will this madness end? I'm going crazy!

I decided to go to the nurse office during lunchtime. Anna and Luis sat with me since the nurse went to lunch as well. Anna assists with the nurse from time to time so that's why we can stay here. Anna has been nagging me about my condition and I keep saying it's a headache but, she can tell when I'm lying to her. A woman's intuition as you may call it. I call it just plain annoying.

"I'm worried about you, Nate. Don't let me come nagging to Mrs. Hopkins now," She said. I immediately pleaded no to her. "Well, can you tell me what the hell is wrong with you two? You two are not acting like your usual self."

"I might as well tell you but, you won't like it at all. Think of something; anything at all. Something none of us know and I'll tell you what you're thinking," I said. Anna looked at me confusingly, but she cooperated anyway. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know what this has to do with anything but, Ok. Go for it," She said, folding her arms. She looked at Luis as I closed my eyes. "What is he doing?"

Luis smirked and said, "You'll see."

I closed my eyes and concentrated into Anna's mind. I see flashes of light; like loads of stars in the sky expect, I can see them right up close to my face. These must be Anna's memories but, I'm not looking for that. Then, there was a light brighter than the others and I grabbed it; revealing what Anna was currently thinking. It was simply amazing.

And all of that happened within a two second span. "You're planning to take all of us to a trip to Costa Rica next month. I always wanted to go there. I heard they have the best beaches," I said.

"Hey that was a secret! How did you… wait a minute," Anna said. She looked at with upmost surprise. "How did you know that? Did you just read my mind like some kind of physic or something?"

"That's exactly what I did, Anna. I read your memories and found out what you were thinking. I am indeed, a physic," I answered. She almost freaked out. "This is all new to me, too. There a lot to explain so you better pay attention."

I explained everything that happened last night. She started to get so terrified. I've never seen Anna like this. She's always the toughest person around. She must be scared of what happen to us. I don't blame her at all.

"I'm sorry about your father, Nate. It really sucks that you're in this situation," Anna said, hugging me. She looked at Luis and smiled. "I don't know what to say. At least you two are safe."

"Yeah, but I'm still concern about the children Spencer has kidnapped. Is he using them for his 'revolution' that he was talking about?" Luis asked.

I sighed and said, "I honestly don't know, Luis. My safest bet is that Spencer could sending some people to hunt us down. I don't want anyone getting hurt." I looked at the clock; 1:33pm. "For one thing, we need to get used to our new powers or, Spencer will catch us again."

"You two sound like you want to become some superheroes or something. Isn't that being a bit extreme?" Anna asked.

"Not really and I didn't even think of that. Hey, Nate. With me, you, and Debbie together, we could be the three musketeers. What do you think?" He asked.

"More like the three knuckleheads. I don't want to be a superhero. I just want to finish my father's legacy that Spencer stole for his own selfish gains. That is something I can't stand," I said, feeling angry. Then, a glass cup exploded with electricity. "Whoa, did I just do that?"

"You have to calm down, Nate. Your power is going haywire," Luis said, cleaning up the mess.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, guys. It's just that I've been through so much in my life because of that man. I cry to sleep every night. Did you know that? I even cried last night. Finding out my father was murdered." I started to shed a tear. "Why does this happen to me? What have I done to receive this nightmare? Nothing, that's what! But, here I am. Miserable, Hurt, Lost! I don't deserve this!"

"Then, do something about it! I hate to see you cry so, stop crying!" Anna yelled. "Nate, you are a strong person. No one I know has ever went through what you've been through and was normal. You will make your father proud one day."

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad would want the best for you, buddy. We'll show Spencer not to mess with us," Luis said, flexing his muscles. I chuckled at him. "There we go. That's what I want to see."

Anna smiled and asked, "You guys want me and Sakura to hang out at your house? We are both free tonight."

"I don't know because, Debbie and I are going to start my training. I need to control my powers. As what Luis said, my power is evolving rapidly and it's going haywire. I see that I have lightning powers, too. When Spencer attacks, I must be prepared," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school ended, the gang decided to go to Central Park. I'm surprised that Anna and Sakura wanted to come with us anyway. Maybe to see my powers in full action. I'm anxious to see my new abilities anyway. It's only been a couple of days since I received these things.

Debbie has increased intelligence and the power to manipulate wind. A weird combination if you ask me. Still, with his smarts, he can figure out situations faster than I can. Luis has superhuman strength. I don't know how much he can lift but, it could be a lot. He should have a second ability but, we can find that out later.

Then, there's me with the ESP and lightning. What I know that I can do right now is lift people in the air and read minds. The lightning erupts from sheer emotion like anger. When the cup exploded in the nurse office, it was surrounded by electricity. If I can control that, it could be my trump card.

Debbie and I stood in the middle of the field while Anna, Sakura, and Luis were sitting under a tree. "So, are you ready to begin?" Debbie asked me. I nodded in approval. "The wind is blowing at 23 miles per hour going southwest. Perfect for me."

"Seems you're honing your skills pretty quickly, Debbie. What were you doing all day in school?" I asked.

"Well, unlike you two hooligans who are fooling around. I was in the library, studying Greek Mythology. The god of wind, Anemoi," He explained. "I'll explain more about me later but, I've studied some things about ESP. You ever thought of using it as a defensive tactic?"

I nodded no and responded, "I've never thought of that actually. What should I do then?" Then, a gust of wind started to pick up instantly. "Wait, don't do it, Debbie. I'm not ready yet!"

Debbie laughed and said, "You said you was ready, Nate. No take backs!" The wind started to pick up even more. "If you don't protect yourself against this wind gust, you might suffocate. The wind is picking to over 150 mph. Think now."

I covered my eyes from the debris that picking up. I need to concentrate on protecting myself. Maybe, a shield or a barrier could help me. I just need to create one. How hard can that be?

I formed a blue sphere around myself and everything was silent and calm like a breeze on a perfect summer day. I was amazed at what I did and I just thought it up. What more could my powers do?

"It's just as I thought. Your ESP is evolving faster than I anticipated," Debbie said, calming the wind down. "Not only can you do regular psychic techniques, you can create object out of the energy around you. Interesting to say the least."

"Create objects of energy around us? What energy? I don't any particular energy source around us," I said, the barrier disappeared afterwards. I looked at my hands. "Does that mean I can create anything I can put my mind to?"

Debbie shrugged and replied, "That may be something we can figure out as time goes by. We don't want you get brain damage from intensive use, you know. We'll take this one step at a time." He pointed to his head and smiled. "Surely you know what we're about to do next, right? You can read minds, no?"

"Yes, I can but, I don't want to do that. I don't want to find something that will be offensive. Just tell me already," I said.

"Ok then, about your lightning powers. You said that appeared by accident when you were angry, correct? Well, now time we check that out as well," He said. I looked at him confusingly. "It means that I'm going to get you mad."

I growled and said, "I don't want to do this but, I must do it for my father." Debbie punched me in the face. "Hey, you punched me!" I punched him right back; feeling agitated. "Don't do that again."

"Yes, get angrier. I want you to unleash your lightning power. It won't affect me anyway," Debbie said, blowing wind at me. "C'mon, fight back!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. Then, lightning burst out of my hands and struck Debbie right on his chest. I looked at my hands in awe. "What the hell did I just do? Debbie, you alright?"

Debbie snickered and said, "I told you that your attack doesn't hurt me. If you want to know why, even I don't know." He stood up and dust himself off. "Do it again."

"Again? I just did that by luck, dude! I don't even know how to do it," I yelped.

"How about you think of something that makes you mad? Maybe that will make the lightning come out again," Anna suggested.

Anna might be getting onto something here. If I think of things that make me angry, then maybe I can control the lightning. I really hope this works. I want to finish this training session and get back home. I have work tonight.

So, I began to run through my thoughts. Things that happened to me throughout the years. But, I can't help but think of what Spencer did to me, my friends, the children who were kidnapped, and especially, my father. He murdered him for a stupid reason. That's what getting me so livid.

I took a deep breath and looked at Debbie with a stern expression. "I'm ready, Debbie," I said, extending my hand out. "I hope you are."

"Trust me, I am totally ready," He said. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Immediately, lightning surrounded my hand and I fired it at Debbie for the second time. He was not harmed by the blast at all. It just orbits around him and vanished away. I'm still wondering why my attack didn't harm him in any way? Well, that's a subject for another day.

"Your hair and eyes turned white again. It seems that when you use a huge amount of your power, your hair changes color," Debbie said, wiping his clothes clean. "Your power is evolving much faster than ours. It's almost scary even."

"Scary? What do you mean by that?" I asked as the lightning in my hand vanished away. I took out my cell phone to look at myself and, yet again, my hair and eyes came back to normal. "I guess you were right about what you said earlier."

Debbie nodded and explained, "What I mean by scary is when your power evolves too quickly, you might go out of control. Who knows what might happen. You could destroy the world. Maybe that's why Spencer wants you back.

"You are the Silent Wind Project itself. Don't you realize it, Nate?" He continued. I looked at him like he was insane or stupid. "You probably don't believe me now but, I have a feeling there's something more to you than meets the eye."

What does he mean by that? I am the project itself? That's crazy talk! He's making it sound like I am a test subject or something. But, that still makes me wonder. I didn't get to read all the data about my father, or even my mother. It's getting real confusing and it's frustrating me a bit.

"Don't put stuff in his head like that. He's already going through a lot as it is," Anna said.

"He wants to know the truth about his family. I'm sorry if it has to be harsh," He said and looked back at me. "I'm sure he understands."

I nodded and sat down on the grass. I know from here on out, it's going to be very tough for me. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Who can I trust other than these four people in front of me? Can I even trust myself? People has poured horrible things about me and my family throughout the years of my life. I'm surprised I didn't commit suicide yet. These powers Dad granted me from that serum is all I've got to save this world and continue my father's legacy.

"I made a promise that I'll see my family again; wished it upon the stars so many times. I don't want it to go to waste. You four are all I've got so please, help me defeat Spencer and save the world," I said, extending my hand out. "Who's with me?"

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm here for you always, bro!" Luis exclaimed, slapping his hand on top of mine.

Anna smiled and said, "You know I'm here and if you mess up, I'll yelled at you until you get back up!" She placed her hand over Luis' hand. We looked at Sakura and she just place her hand on top of Anna's hand.

I looked at Debbie and asked, "What about you, Debbie? Are you in or out?"

"I usually work alone but, since this is everyone's situation now. I might as well join you," He said, slapping his hand down on top of Sakura's hand. "Besides, you aren't the only one with goals here. I also have something that belongs to me that Spencer stole."

What did Spencer steal from Debbie? That's something I'll ask him later. Right now, I just want to go home and eat. I'm starving!

After dinner, Luis and I were playing video games in my room. Debbie was helping Mrs. Hopkins and the kids clean up the house. I usually do it but, Debbie insisted that I rest for today from the training session earlier. Still, I put my power to good use.

"Hey, Nate. Will you pass me my water bottle on top of your dresser?" Luis asked. I nodded and used my mind powers to levitate the bottle over to Luis without even looking at it. He grabbed it and began drinking. "Wow, you are honing your abilities pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah. What about you and your super strength? Been honing your muscles lately?" I asked.

Luis smirked and said, "Please, I rearrange my entire room last night. Mrs. Hopkins thought that I was fighting a horse inside my room when she came to check up on me. I didn't even break a sweat."

"I wonder how much you can bench press now? 350? 500? A thousand?" I asked him.

"Maybe a ton or two. How about the lightning? You got it down pack yet?" He asked. I instantly formed a lightning bolt around my hand. He laughed at me. "Well, Nate. You look fired up to fight anyone now."

I smirked and said, "I'm not much of a fighter but, I guess I'll have to be from here on out. There's no telling who Spencer could bring out to kill us. We must be prepared." Debbie walked in my room with bags of chips. "I didn't know you were so nice to us."

"Shut up and die somewhere, Nate. I only came in here because I don't have anything else to do," He retorted, sitting next to Luis. I know he's lying, too. "What are guys playing anyway?"

"Just a platforming game. We're up to the final boss and even Nate is having a hard time," Luis explained as he was about to fight the boss again. "You want to try it out? You might get interested in. Don't get angry when you lose."

Debbie smirked and said, "Please, I'll win this boss fight all by myself and laugh at your face at my victory." He snickered and began playing the game.

I smirked and went to my book shelf and grabbed another book. Honestly, I don't think this situation might go as badly as I thought it would. Yeah, I believe everything is going to be alright. The only problem I have about this and I'm know these two boys arguing about game know about it, too. I don't want to fight anyone. I am a peacekeeper and I use fighting as a last resort. As I mentioned before, I've been in fights before but, not to a severe consequence.

My physic powers though. I'm wondering how much stronger it'll get? Maybe, I'll be overpowered like Superman or Thor. Maybe that's a bit scary to say the least. Even though, I want to save those kidnapped kids and bring them back to their families as soon as possible.

"… Hey, Nathan Wilson! Earth to Nate!" Luis said, waving his hand at my face. I jumped when I finally realized. Damn, how long was I daydreaming. "Spacing out again?"

"Yeah, sorry. What happened?" I asked, looking at Debbie as he was reading one of my mangas. "Did you guys beat the boss?"

Debbie smirked and said, "Yeah, we most certainly did but, that's not why we're calling you so desperately. We have something to show you." He got up and walking out of my room. "Follow me."

I nodded and Luis and I followed Debbie downstairs. In the living room, Mrs. Hopkins was there talking to a man wearing one of the Officer uniforms. Oh no, I hope they aren't here for me. I didn't do anything bad this whole week.

When Mrs. Hopkins looked at me, she was almost in tears. I never seen her like this before. Something terrible must've happened. I walked towards her and she immediately hugged me tightly. What the hell happened?

"I would kindly ask everyone to have a seat as I will explain why I'm here," The Officer said. He showed his badge to us as we all sat down on the couch. "My name is Officer Gomez from the _BETA_ fleet and I am currently here on behalf of Chief Logan. We are here to let you know that we're here on an investigation on the murder of Dr. Wilson. I believe you are his son, am I correct?" He pointed at me.

"Yes, that's right. How do you know about this?" I asked. He turned to Mrs. Hopkins and I was getting confused. Even Debbie and Luis were bugging out. "Huh…?"

Mrs. Hopkins sighed and said, "Nathan, I love you as if you were my own son but, there are things that a lot of people kept from you; even me." She placed her hand on my shoulders and she began crying. "I am your mother, your biological mother."

What the hell she just say? Mrs. Hopkins is actually my mother? Is she lying to make me feel better or something because, it's definitely not working. For you to come out the blue and say that is now making my head spin.

"Before you speak, let me explain. Your father and I had to protect you for your own good. We put you on foster care with your Uncle and Aunt but, they were too scared to look after you. We-"

"I suffered my childhood just so you can protect me, from whom? Spencer? Well, look what he did to all of us? Destroyed everyone's families! Murdered my father!" I roared. I looked at my friends and began crying. "I didn't ask for this. I just want to live my life just like any other teenager. Why does this have to happen to me?"

Debbie growled and yelled, "Shut up and man up, Nate! You think any of us wanted this life style? No one deserves this much pain you're experiencing right now." I looked at him as he turned to my mother. "And I'm sure your mother was doing this for a reason or you'll never have been in this house for as long as you have now."

"He's right, Nate. You should be happy that you finally found your mother that you were searching for all these years. Your wish came true," Luis said.

He's absolutely right. I should be very happy that I finally found my mother. It's just everything is happening too fast. I have so many questions to ask her, but first…

"So, why exactly are you here, Officer Gomez?" I asked.

Officer Gomez sighed and said, "Well, it's quite simple. I need you to help the _BETA _fleet defeated and apprehend Dr. Spencer. If you three boys met him already, he must've gave you the serum."

"That's right but, we barely escaped out of there with our lives. How can we help you guys?" Luis asked.

"Our powers, you numbskull! With our powers, we can go back in and rescue the missing kids like Nate said he wanted to do in the first. I can finally get my hands back on what he stole from my stepfather," Debbie said.

Mrs. Hopkins, or should I say, my Mom stood up in fright. "Spencer injected them with the Silent Wind Project serum? We have to take them to Dr. Lopez. She knows what to do," She said. I looked at her. "Her laboratory is in downtown Midtown. She should be there right now. I'll call her and tell her that we're on our way."

"Alright then. In the meantime, I'll go down to Headquarters and report to Chief Logan. He'll love to hear about this wonderful news," He said, packing up his folders and placed them in his bag. "I'll take my leave. I will be seeing you all at Headquarters." He walked and left out of the house.

Meanwhile, Mom called Dr. Lopez and we started heading down there immediately. One of Mom's friend stayed at the house to watch the children. I was in shock the whole way there. I can't believe my mother was with me this entire time. I'm relieved but, I'm also still kind of mad. I suffered my entire childhood being homeless, fending for myself and now this crap. My father is dead! What else can I say about that? Killed by a selfish lunatic who wanted a serum for fortune. I appreciate that she did all this to protect me but, I just suffered too much.

We got off at 23 street and Broadway and headed right down to a strange building. To me, it looks like any other office building. No gimmicks at all.

"So, where's the entrance to her lab?" Debbie asked.

Mom snickered and said, "Silly boy, Debbie. You can't find the entrance because, there is no entrance." We watched her walked towards a wall and touched it. The wall started to glow red and scan her hand. Then, a secret door appeared out of nowhere.

"What the…?" I yelled and looked at the secret doorway. "This is the way to Dr. Lopez's laboratory? That's so awesome."

Debbie frowned and said, "For something like this, you knew this would happen someday, didn't you Mrs. Wilson?" Mom chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You shouldn't be surprised, Debbie. It's better to prepared than not be prepared at all," Luis said. Debbie sneered at him. "What? I'm only speaking the truth."

We all walked downstairs and continued down a hallway until we saw lights leading to a giant white room. This is definitely a large laboratory and it smells weird in here. Like all those weird scents who smell when you go into a doctor's office? Yeah, that weird smell. It gets me very nervous sometimes.

"So, this is the place? How cliché," Debbie said, looking around as a group of scientists walked passed them. "So, where is the famous Dr. Lopez? We don't have a night."

"Mind your tone, young man. Have some respect for your elders."

I turned around and saw a tall blonde woman with a white lab coat. She has brown eyes and she's pretty skinny. She looks like to be in her mid-thirties. To me, she looks very familiar and I don't know why.

"Long time no see, Cousin. It's been a while since you visited my lab," Dr. Lopez said, grabbing my mom's hand. They hugged and they looked at me. "That's Nathan? Boy, you've gotten so big! What have you been eating all this time?" I chuckled a bit; blushing at myself.

Mom smiled and said, "Yeah, I treated him well over the years but, we're not here for a social call, Lisa." She frowned and looked at the three of us. "We have something to discuss."

"We'll like to speak in private if you mind, Dr. Lopez? It's a very serious matter," Debbie asked politely.

"Sure, you guys. Let's all go someplace private, shall we?" She asked. She told us to follow her as we walked towards her office. "Ok, have a seat everyone."

I sighed and asked, "Shall I start by showing you what happened to us? I want to get straight to the point." Dr. Lopez nodded and she said proceed. I took notice of a little picture of her and pointed to it. "May I see that?"

"Sure…" She said. Before she could get up, I made the picture levitate in the air and hover towards my hand. She turned back and looked at me with a shocked expression. "What…?"

"Yeah, you don't have to say it. I already read your mind. Literally," I said, holding onto the picture that I hovered towards me. "I have powers. Actually, all three of us have different powers."

Dr. Lopez looked at my mother and she was now in fright. "I can't believe it. Spencer actually did it. I know that he was a bit crazy but, now you've just went totally insane."

"A bit crazy is a complete understatement, Dr. Lopez. He gave the serum and gave us these powers. What is he trying to achieve with. The Silent Wind project anyway?" Debbie asked.

She sighed and stood up from her seat. "I was their assistant before I was assigned my own lab here. Richard, your father Nate, and I were working on that project for about two straight before Spencer was recruited to help us. Many ups and downs were made and serum was created to perfection. After that, I was sent here. Richard sent me some E-mails about the progress and it was running smoothly. Until, about a couple of years ago, Richard stopped sending mails."

"You don't have to explain anymore. I know the rest of the story. The one thing I want to know is exactly is The Silent Wind project? What does it do exactly?" I asked.

Luis nodded and said, "As what Spencer said, the serum was suppose to cure cancer and give us a longer lifespan, right? In school, they tried to tell us it was a weapon."

"Actually, they're both right in a way. The project was meant to cure any major diseases and someone to live as long as 200 years! Although, the government wanted to use it on their military and it gave them some supernatural side effects. As you three are witnessing yourselves," She said. She went into her dressers and took out a file. She placed it on her table to show us. "There are thousands of names, all died due to the serum. Most of them, children."

Reading through all of the names, my emotions almost went haywire. Lightning almost exploded but, I took a deep breathe and composed myself. Spencer is doing this for what? What is he achieving from this? To murder my father and did all of this. It's nerve wrecking!

"I believe I should run some tests on you three and see you're alright. This facility of mine is made for things like this. If that's Ok with you guys, right?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Of course! That's what we came here for!" I said. I turned to Debbie and Luis. "C'mon, let's do it!"

Debbie smirked and said, "Never seen you this ecstatic before. Did you drink my chocolate milk again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. I turned to Dr. Lopez. "So what do we have to do?"

She smirked and explained that the each of us will go series of tests. Technically, it's like a training ground. Then, lastly she'll run a biological test to if anything abnormal has changed inside our bodies. Simple enough I guess.

"Before we begin, I'll need your blood samples. It'll make things much faster with our progress. Plus, if you find anymore people with powers, bring them here," She said.

Cool, that's actually a benefit for us. We can bring the children that we defeat from Spencer's clutches and bring him here. We can probably cure him and bring him back to his family.

We walked out of the office and headed towards another laboratory deeper underground. It took two elevators to get there. Kind of weird. Speaking of weird, Mom has been acting quiet since we've been here. I should talk to her after this. I still have tons of questions to ask her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So, we finally reached the giant laboratory underground. As what Dr. Lopez explained to us, we are about 100 stories below street level. That's deep. She also told me that this place is secret from the government. It makes totally sense considering how we got inside in the first place. She took our blood samples and she and Mom went to the next room.

"Ok, you three. The name's Dave and I'll be your test advisor today. We'll each test your powers and weaknesses," He said. He took out his clipboard and pen. "Ok, I want you to each tell me your names and what powers you have."

"Nathan Wilson. My powers are telekinesis and lightning," I said.

"Luis Longwood. My power is super strength," Luis said.

"Hmph, and my name is Debbie Jackson. My powers are wind and super intelligence," Debbie said. "So, which one of us is going first? I nominate loser over next to me." He turned to Luis. He looked at him and growled. "Besides, you're the easiest one to handle."

Luis growled again and looked at Dave. "So, what exactly do I have to do? Lift a boulder or something?"

"Oh, you're going to lift something; just not a boulder. We have special equipment for something of your caliber. Come with me," He said. We followed him to a different room. Inside was a giant block in the middle of the room. "This will your training room, gentlemen. This weight here can go up to 20 tons of force."

"That's perfect for me, Dennis!" Luis said, stretching for a bit and cracked his knuckled. He walked towards the steel block and quickly picked it up like nothing. "This is going to be easy."

Dennis smiled and said, "That system isn't even on yet and that block weighs about five hundred pounds. Amazing!" He turned to me and pointed towards the block that Luis gently placed down. "You will be using this same block for your psychic powers."

Debbie sighed and said, "Then, there must be another room for me, correct?" Dennis nodded in confirmation. He sighed again and started walking out the room. "I'll meet you guys after the tests are done."

Hmm, Debbie has been acting weird since we got here. I wonder what's on his mind? And I'm not going to invade his mind either. That's just plain mean, you know. That's like reading through someone's journal. I rather talk with him in private anyway.

Luis had to change into a skin tight blue jumpsuit so they can record data out of him. They had me change into it too, in case you were about to ask anyway. The suit feels like something out of some Marvel movie. It's awesome.

"Ok, Luis. You can pick up the boulder now. I've set it to a thousand pound. If you have trouble lifting the block, stop immediately. We don't want you pulling a muscle or anything else for that matter," Dennis explained from the control room behind us. "You can begin when you're ready."

"Ok, let's get started," Luis said. Setting his hands under the block, he began to lift it very slowly. "Man, this one is heavy but, I can lift this, no sweat!"

I gasped and said, "That's amazing, Luis! You're improving a lot." Luis chuckled, holding the block over his shoulder with confidence. "Don't show off yet. There's still more where that came."

"Ok, Luis. We'll increase the weight to 5000 pounds. Hope you're ready for this one," Dennis said, typing on his computer.

As the block started to get heavier, Luis started to sweat and began to kneel as he struggled to pick up the block over his head. I couldn't help even if I wanted to. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Nate. I'll lift this damn thing like my life depends on it!" He yelled. He roared at the top of his lungs and lift the block over his head. "See, I told you I would do it. Nothing to it." He dropped the block and collapsed on the floor due to exhaustion.

"I guess 5000 pounds is your limit for now, buddy. You were amazing!" I exclaimed. Dennis came walking inside the room and went to Luis' aid. "He's alright. He's just severely tired, that's all."

Dennis sighed and said, "Oh, that's a relief. I thought he pulled a muscle or worst." One of his assistance lift Luis to his feet and sat him on a chair on the edge of the room. "I guess it's finally you're turn. I'll make the preparations quickly so, take a seat next to your friend and wait for a few minutes."

"Alright," I replied and sat next to Luis on the floor. Debbie came in the room soon after. "How did it go?"

"It was too easy. Nothing I couldn't handle," He replied, looking at Luis. He snickered at him. "Looks like they tired you out quick! Do you need some air?"

"Shut up, Debbie!" Luis groaned, regaining some of his energy back. "You pick up a 5000-pound block with your strength."

I still can't believe he can lift that much already. Imagine down the road after some training? He'll probably be lifting airplanes and buses like Superman or the Hulk. Man, that's intense thinking about it now.

Dennis came back and escorted us to a new room. The next room is a bit smaller than the other rooms I've seen in this entire underground place. Mom and Dr. Lopez arrived shortly after.

"I know this look a bit weird to you but, I'm sure you can figure out what you have to do here. Think of it like one of those puzzle stages in a video game," Dennis explained. He pointed towards a red ball inside a glass box. "First test is to break this baby open."

"It's not an ordinary glass box, is it? Made of a translucent steel frame to make it look like glass, am I right?" I asked with a smile on my face. He almost freaked out. "Sorry, read your mind there."

Dennis sighed and looked at my Mom and Dr. Lopez. They both just shrugged their shoulders. Hey, I can tell they were freaked out, too. Oops, If I keep reading minds, I'm going to find something I don't like.

Well, I focused on the box itself and not the ball. Making the ball bounce around inside a strong container will be risky. So, if I can open it from the top safely, I can get the red ball out.

"Here's an advice, Nate. Remember what do did back at Central Park yesterday? That thing you did to defend yourself against my wind storm?" Debbie said.

What is he talking about? Wait a minute! I forgot that I can create objects using the energy around me. I wonder what kind of energy am I using to create those things? Oh well, I'll find out later.

I thought of something that can open the box easily and what appeared in front of me?

"A screwdriver? What will you do with that?" Luis asked, almost chuckling to himself. "That's probably the dumbest thing you did today."

"Wait, he could be onto something there. Nate, create a giant hammer," Lisa suggested. I created hammer just out of the whim. "Oh, you did it already."

I smirked and placed the screwdriver pointing directly on the box. I slammed the hammer down on it a few times and the box cracked open; revealing the red ball. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Well, that was actually quite impressive there, Nate. Now onto the next segment," Dennis said, tossing the ball back to me. "You'll need that ball for later."

We continue to walk back to a different room with a grid floors and ceilings. This reminds me of Tron movie but, hey, that was so 1980's right? I watch old school movies once in a while. Don't judge me.

"Well, here we are your next segment of your test, Nate. Dr. Lisa will take over from here. If you need me, don't hesitate to ask," Dennis said and left the room.

I looked at Lisa and she put on her game face as she walked in front of me. "Ok, all of you. I want to make this short and sweet since it's almost bedtime for you. I would like to give you three something," She said, handing us a badge. "This is a badge that will let you in our other facilities. You'll need it one day."

"I'll take it into consideration, thanks. I'll make use of it," I said, placed it in my pocket. I looked at my right hand and gripped the red ball tightly. "What about this ball in my hand? What good does this do?"

"Ah, yes. That ball is supposed to help you with your weaponry. That red is made of mercury that can mold into anything you put your mind to," Mom explained. I chuckled at her and she immediately blushed. "Don't look at me like that! Lisa explained it to me."

Debbie growled and said, "Is this visit over? I would like to go back home and sleep for the night."

"Don't we have to go to the Police Headquarters later?" Luis asked.

"That can wait until tomorrow. We have done a lot of work here as is. We can go afterschool," I said. I looked at Lisa and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Lisa."

"Please, you'll be doing much more help than what I gave you. I'll see you around and make sure to take care of your mother," She said.

The next day felt like any other day. Going to school with my friends. Doing regular stuff I would usually do as if nothing happened this past week. For the first time ever in my entire life, I finally finished all of my homework. Isn't that something? Even Sakura was surprised by my performance. She thought I used my powers and cheated. I wish I did that but, I'm not going to abuse my powers like that.

Anyway, it's lunchtime and Luis and I are sitting on a round table at the far end of the cafeteria. As many kids know, school lunches are so damn disgusting. I make my own lunch sandwich for me and Luis. Salami with Swiss cheese, lettuce, pickles, and bacon. Luis doesn't really care what I make for him; as long as it's edible.

"I still can't believe Mrs. Hopkins was your mother all this time. Why did she keep it hidden for so many years?" Luis asked, beginning to eat his sandwich.

"I have been living there since I was only three years old. Almost ten years to be exact. She was right under my nose. Just found out that Hopkins was her maiden name before she married my dad. She went back to the name for my protection," I explained. I rubbed my chin. "Still, why do I believe there's more to this? More to Dr. Spencer that even Mom doesn't know?"

Luis chuckled and said, "I believe there's much more to this than you even think, buddy. I just want this dealt with." He continued eating. "Now let me eat."

I sighed and finished eating my sandwich. I looked around the café and checked the other kids around us. Any one of these kids could be servants to Dr. Spencer with special powers like Luis and myself. How can I tell if I see one anyway? Huh...?

I looked towards the other corner of the café and saw a kid sitting alone. I remember that kid but, I don't know his name. He's very gothic. Wearing all black everything. Typical gothic boy. He goes to the gym with me but, he doesn't play any sports at all. He's very silent but, he has a talent for drawing.

"I have to go to class. I'll see you later, alright bro?" Luis said, getting his bag. I nodded, did our signature handshake, and he left.

Ok, I'm going to do it. I don't why do I have an interest in you, dude. You're my first target. Well, here I go.

I walked down towards the other café and headed towards him. He noticed me and looked away. Do I look scary or something?

"Uh, hello," I said. He still looked away and held his notebook around his arms. "I think you remember me from gym class, right? Nathan Wilson?"

"I... know who you are. What do you want with me?" He said, looking up at me with a gloomy face. "What do you want with my life?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. He blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, don't be like that. I'm trying to be friends with you. What's your name?" I asked. I tried to read his mind but, it's totally clouded. "Hmm..."

"My name... is Henry Sterling. If you want to be my friend, don't. I'll only bring you bad attention," He said. He looked towards the floor. "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Should there be a reason? You seemed lonely and I just wanted to have something going on. So, why not be friends with you?" I said. I looked at his notebook. "I know you can draw pretty well."

Henry looked at his notebook and placed on the table. He slowly opened it and revealed some of his drawings. Funny, none of them were gothic like he is. Maybe, he does have a sweet spot somewhere.

"I like how you draw. They remind me of one the mangas that I read," I said, taking out my manga book out of my bag. Henry's face immediately lit up and he grabbed the book. "You like this series, too? I can let you borrow it tonight."

"You mean it? I don't even have this volume yet. You are a lifesaver," Henry yelped. He stopped and smiled at me. "Maybe, we can be friends. I just have trouble trusting people, that's all."

Believe me, I can tell. We talked about anime and drawing for the rest of the lunch period. And here I thought I was looking for one of Dr. Spencer's test subjects. I made a friend instead and a good one, too. Don't judge a book by its cover, folks.

Afterschool, Debbie came to pick Luis and I from school and we headed towards Police Headquarters. It's located in Brentwood, Long Island. I've never been all the way out here before. It feels totally different than being in the loud city.

After a short bus ride, we reach the headquarters. I expected something way more than a simple building but, after my recent visit to huge underground Laboratory. I am not surprised if there's a secret place here, too.

"Well, we're here. Very unexpected for a top notch facility. I'm kind of disappointed in this," Luis said, folding his arms in disappointment as what he just said a second ago. I snorted at his silliness.

Debbie sighed, of course not amused by Luis' immaturity. He doesn't like to have fun at all, doesn't he? No wonder no one likes him so much. Always so serious all the time. Lighten up, grandpa!

We walked inside and went towards the front desk. A police office looked at us and gave us a smile. Unusual to feel welcomed in a police facility, or is it just me? I think too much for my age.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you three boys?" She asked.

Debbie smiled and asked, "Hello, we are looking for Logan. Is he available at the moment? It is very important."

She chuckled but, her little laugh was a bit nervous. Someone such as myself would notice something like that. Is she hiding something from us or what? Something is fishy here already.

"Logan isn't available at the moment. Can you come back at later time?" She asked.

Debbie looked at me and nodded. "Ok then. We'll be waiting in the lobby," He said and we sat down on the chairs around the corner. "Did you read her mind or something?"

"Didn't have to really. She was obviously nervous about telling the truth. Why is she hiding Logan from us?" I asked. I looked at Luis. "I'm going to investigate this place a little bit. I'll get some answers out of these people. One way or another."

"Don't do anything reckless, alright? I know how you are," Luis said.

I know Luis worries for me, but I can handle myself. I'm not physically that weak like he is so strong. Although, I won't let anyone try to beat me up. This is where I can use my powers to my advantage.

I ask an official to escort me to a bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom he took me to was a private bathroom. Makes things a whole lot sweeter. Now, why am I going to the bathroom, you ask? Well, I had to go to the bathroom anyway. I was holding it during the entire trip here. And second…

"Let's see if I can use my telepathy to scan the entire building. I hope it works or I'll have to do the old mission impossible routine," I said, looking up at the vents. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Let's see now."

I focused really hard and the only thing as far as I can see is the front desk. Is there a radius or something? I guess there's more to learn about my powers than just what I learned on TV and stuff.

"I guess I'll just sneak my way in then but, is the vent too small for me? I've been in the bathroom for too long anyway. The Officer outside will get more suspicious already," I mumbled. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. There were no officials around at all. "Well, that's weird."

I cautiously walked down to my left. I stopped at the corner and peeked out. Only two officials and women too. Best not to go that way but, the other is empty and I believe that door over there leads to the staircase.

I quickly ran to the staircase and shut the door quickly and quietly as I can. Why did that make me so nervous? Well, now I'm in a restricted area and there's no turning back.

"If I'm not mistaken, this place go deep below," I mumbled. My cell phone rang and I answered it; Debbie growled loudly through the phone. "Sorry for not calling you guys. I was a bit busy."

"Where are you? The lady officer is getting suspicious. I told her you went to the store to get us something to eat. She asked three times already," Debbie explained.

I chuckled and explained that I am inside the staircase. They told me to wait there for a few minutes while they find their way to me. It didn't take no more than two minutes to find me.

"You took almost a half hour for this much progress? You have no sense of direction, even with your physic powers," Debbie insulted. I just shrugged and we kept walking down the stairs. "Where does this lead to anyway?"

"Maybe something top secret? I don't know. Remember, you did say I have no sense of direction, right?" I said. I looked at Luis and nodded. "There's no turning back now."

Luis sighed and flexed his muscles. He looks ready to go if things go south. I scanned the area after we went down a good flight of stairs. Nothing out of the ordinary, for now. I don't want to speak too soon though.

"Why doesn't Logan want to see us yet, I wonder?" Luis asked.

I shrugged and replied that I don't know what their thinking. Didn't Officer Gomez told him we were coming? It shouldn't have to be like this. Then, as soon as we turned the corner…

"Hey, you three! What are you guys doing down here?" We turned around and sighed in relief to find out it was Officer Gomez. "Thank goodness you three are here. Why are you sneaking around like this?"

"We just wanted to explore our new base, that's all," Debbie lied. He looked at me and winked. Excellent thinking there, dude. "Are you going take us to Mr. Logan?"

He nodded and escorted us to his office. While we waited for him to come back with Mr. Logan, I was wondering what kind of stuff he'll assign us to? Maybe a crazy mission or something? I'm getting anxious just thinking about it.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. This is Chief Logan," Gomez said. "Chief, this is Nathan Wilson, Debbie Jackson, and Luis Watson."

I studied Chief Logan thoroughly. He's huge for his height and he has dreads. Long dreads in fact. Probably longer than Luis' braids. Of course, he has a suit with his badge, gun, and other stuff.

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Logan Dickson but, call me Chief for now on. I called you guys here for a special reason," He said and sat down on the desk. "I understand your situation regarding you three and Dr. Spencer's mishaps. We have been monitoring him for years now but, we had no proof to actually arrest him. Now, we have proof."

"You're talking about us, right?" Debbie asked. Logan nodded. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"You guys will be working with the _BETA _police force and help us take Dr. Spencer into custody. With your help, we can also rescue the kidnapped children. This will be a difficult task so it understand if you disagree with my request. Getting help from teenager isn't really my cup of tea, you know?" He explained. He took out three badges and set them on the desk in front of us. "So, what will it be, you three? Will you accept or decline?"

Debbie immediately grabbed his badge and smirked. "I'm in. I'm interested how this will turn out." He looked at Luis and snickered at him. "You don't look police material, Luis."

"Neither do you! I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for Nate!" Luis yelled and grabbed his badge. "I'm with you a hundred percent, buddy."

Luis, thank you for saying that to me. It means a whole to me right now. I will bring Dr. Spencer to justice. For everyone, for the kidnapped children, for my mother, and especially, my father.

I slowly clenched the badge that's now in my hands. I looked at Chief Logan with the face of determination. He smirked in reply and stood up for the desk.

"Good, now we're making progress. Officer Gomez will be your supervisor for the time being. And uh," He said and lean towards me, "you don't have very good sneaking skills, Nathan. You should probably train yourself better."

"Huh?" I mumbled and turned to where he was pointing to. I instantly saw the camera outside staring right at us. I blushed and chuckled in embarrassment. "I didn't know…"

Debbie grunted and said, "What do you expect, Nate? We're inside a police facility! Of course you're going to be watched!" I growled at him and turned away from him. "What? Am I wrong?"

I sighed and listened to our new Chief and supervisor. He also gave us high tech cell phones. Way better than my current cell phone and saved up my money for weeks working at the office every weekend.

"You guys will get paid for every mission we give you and it won't be cheap either. All of us are risking our lives after all," Logan explained. He looked at me. "Mrs. Wilson or, some call her Mrs. Hopkins, has already been informed of all this. You all will go on your regular lives but, when that phone starts buzzing, it's time to go to work. Understood?"

Luis and I saluted but, Debbie just rolled his eyes and raised his hand in acknowledgement. I wonder what's in his mind? I can't read his mind for some reason.

"Great, you three. It's a pleasure to have you with the crew," Gomez said, happily. I smiled back and happily shook his hand. "I'll drive you guys home. Your mother is waiting for you."

For one thing, Officer Gomez is right. My mom is waiting for us to get back home so I want to go home and sleep this off. I'm tired.

The next day, like usual, Luis and I went to school but this time, we have a new guest in our group. Henry Sterling is with us. Luis and Anna weren't taking a liking to him so much but, Sakura was too shy to even care. So what! Henry is an otaku just like myself. We can go together like a house on fire… right?

"Oh, here's the book you gave me, Nate. I finished the whole thing," Henry said, handing me the book back.

"Already? Man, you're a fast reader," I yelped. I put the book in my bag. "I'll give you the other one tomorrow." I looked at Anna. "Tell me, Anna. You've been awfully quiet lately. Care to share with me?"

"Why don't you go read my mind and find out for yourself," She replied. She made a sly smirk as I almost panicked from her statement. "Just kidding, silly."

Sakura sighed and said, "Don't joke like that in front of HIM. He'll take notice." When Henry and Sakura looked at each other, she immediately blushed and looked away. "I wasn't talking about you!"

Luis patted Henry's shoulder. "Don't get offended by that. She was like that with me, too. Give her time and she'll warm up to you," He said. He looked at me. "Hey, Nate. How about afterschool, we all go down to Times Square and go to the arcade?"

"Not a bad idea but, I don't know if Debbie will go with us. Oh well, arcade it is," I said.

While we were at the cafeteria for breakfast time, I was observing everyone. Henry and I got the same class in the first period so, Luis, Sakura, and Anna went on ahead. I'm trying to use my powers and sense for any abnormalities but, nothing whatsoever. It's strange. Am I doing something wrong?

"Is something wrong, Nate? You've been in a daze for a while," Henry said, looking at me from his book drawing. I almost freaked out. Was I daydreaming that badly? "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking a lot right now," I replied. I wiped my face to make myself look more awake. "See? Wide awake." Henry nodded and went back to his book drawing. "Do you think I'm lying or something?"

"Not in the slightest," He immediately replied.

He knows I'm lying to him. I believe he knows something that I don't. Should I try to read his mind again? I couldn't before but, maybe I can try now that I have a little more experience with my powers.

I put my head down. Acting as if I was sleeping and I began to focus. I eventually got into Henry's memories. Way easier than last time. I began looking around his most valuable memories. He seems to have a decent childhood. Although, when I went to his tenth birthday, he started to feel gloomy and his memories started to get cloudy.

"Why are you reading my mind, Nate?" I gasped and immediately looked up at Henry who was giving me a sly smile. "You think I wouldn't find out about your abilities? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure you out."

"Tell me, Henry. Do you work for Dr. Spencer?" I asked, immediately standing up over him. He snickered but, shook his head to say no. "Are you lying to me?"

He frowned and said, "You read my mind enough to know that I don't work for him but, someone very close by does." We looked over towards the counter and saw a boy giving me a cold stare. "To tell you the truth, I was one of his experiments with the serum. That was over two years ago."

Wait, was Dr. Spencer doing all of this behind my father's back all this time? I know this thing wasn't just planned out of the blue but, what does it have to do with Henry? What powers does he have? And who is that guy that's walking up to us with those cold gray colored eyes?

"Um, hi?" I mumbled. The guy immediately lift me up by my shirt collar. "Hey, put me down! You're causing a scene."

"You and me. School Roof at 3pm and don't be late," He said and dropped me. He slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

I looked at Henry and sighed. He told me that he'll offer me his help when needed. I thanked him but, I don't know. He could be working for him for all I know. When does these things happen to me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I told my friends and called Debbie about my unfortunate fight I'm going to have after school. Of course, Anna and Sakura told me to just ditch the fight but, if I do that, the guy is going to find me eventually and it'll be way worst. Luis was angry and told me to let him fight the guy instead. As much as I love him to fight my battles for me, this is my situation that I must deal with myself. But first…

It's now lunch time and Luis, Henry, and I were sitting at the usual table together. This time though, the atmosphere was a little different. Remember, Henry confessed to me that he was one of Dr. Spencer's experiments. I want to get to the bottom of this now before I go and fight this guy later.

"So, Henry. Since you were used by Dr. Spencer, did he inject you with the serum?" I asked. He nodded silently. "Hmm, did you get any significant changes happen to you through the past two years?"

"Not yet. Unlike you and Luis who got your power immediately, I didn't get mine yet," Henry replied. Luis and I looked each other and shrugged. "You can say that me sensing you reading my mind is a change. Maybe I am getting my powers soon."

I nodded and said, "Maybe you are but, no body else has realized that I read their mind unless I tell them. Only you. Maybe you have a jamming ability? It's just a thought though." I looked at Henry as my eyes changed a glowing white. "I just hope you're not lying to me, dude."

"If I was, I wouldn't be so nice to you since the first day we became friends. I'm still the same Henry, you know," He said, a bit annoyed. I chuckled and pulled his long hair. "Hey, stop that!"

"At least you're not wearing those Gothic clothes like before. Finally coming back to the light, huh?" Luis asked. Henry looked at him and we laughed. "We have to be cautious, too. Who did you say this guy's name was again?"

"Jose."

"Right, Jose. He could be working for Dr. Spencer too. Why did he go after you? Did you do anything to him?"

Now that I think about it, I haven't been doing any pranks to anybody in school since the incident last week. So, it's either two reasons why he wants to fight me: Either he is a bully and has no life but to bother me or, he is a servant from Dr. Spencer and he's here to kill me. I'm probably right about both of them. Well, I'm ready for it and my friends got my back.

"Right now, we need to set up a plan. We could sneak attack him while you are fighting him, Nate. What do you think?" Luis asked. I nodded no. "Why not?

What Luis said wasn't a bad idea but, I want to fight him by myself. I'll only use my powers if I really need to. This guy is almost on par with Luis with his size. He lifted me up my freaking collar for Christ sake!

"Maybe you should try to read his mind when he's not noticing you? You can get some information out of him," Henry suggested. I nodded in agreement. I was already going to do that anyway.

"I was already on that, Henry. I should call Debbie and tell him, too. He's going to be pissed off," I said, texting him at that moment. He immediately replied to me with an angry emoji. I'm totally screwed tonight. "Let's just get through the rest of this day, alright?"

They nodded, and we started talking about something else. Before I knew it, it was time for gym. Today, all three of us here at the gym and it's a free day which means we can do anything we want.

"C'mon, Henry. You must play a sport. All men must play a sport," I complained. Henry sighed as I handed him a basketball. "Try and shoot it. You'll love it, trust me."

"What is the point of a ball going into a basket? It looks tedious," He complained. He tried to shoot the basketball and it was an air ball. I couldn't help it but, I tried my best to hold my laugh in. "This damn sport is an abomination! Why do you two love it so much?"

Luis laughed and said that even he doesn't know himself. To tell you the truth, I can't explain why myself. It just happened since I was little. I would see children my age play it and I decided to tag along. I love it ever since. I want to enter the basketball team next year anyway.

"You'll find a sport you'll like, Henry. Maybe soccer or something?" I said. Henry growled and walked away. I looked at Luis and he shrugged his shoulders; I sighed in annoyance. "The types of people I hang out with…"

"Hey…!" Luis yelped, almost getting into a temper tantrum. "You chose us, you idiot!"

I laughed at him. I love messing with him sometimes, it's hilarious. I love him though, he know I'm in a good mood when I joke around but, sometimes I joke around to hide my true feelings inside. But, that's another subject for a later date.

We played a little more basketball until it was time for our next class, Science. Unfortunately, I am alone in this class today. Both Henry and Luis are at History class next door and both Anna and Sakura are at the computer room down the hallway.

But, that's not the only reason why it's unfortunate…

"Huh?" I mumbled. I looked up after writing down some note in my notebook and I saw Jose leering right at me. "Oh, come on. Give me a break."

Jose smirked and moved his thumb across his neck. That's a gesture saying he's going to kill me. I'm too young to be killed by a big guy like that! I have so many games I haven't completed, so many comic books I haven't finished reading yet!

Anyway, for the rest of the period, I tried my best to ignore him and his devilish glares. One thing that just occurred to me though. I didn't try to read Jose's mind. I mean, should I? He could be one of Dr. Spencer's lapdogs trying to kill me or, he could be just some bully just trying to use me as an easy target. Whatever, let's try it.

"Hmm…?" I murmured. I felt something strange in my head. It felt familiar. "This sensation. Just like that time at the Lab." My vision started to change and I saw the entire room change into a blue color. "What is this?"

I was totally freaking out but, when I looked at Jose who was now looking at the blackboard, I saw a strange green aura around him. What does it mean? Is this what Debbie meant by my powers evolving too quickly?

After the last period of the day, Anna, Sakura, Henry, Luis, and me decided to meet up at our club room. We have a club room called the Study Hall club. Weird right? We are the only members but, some people come here to play video games, study, or just hang out. You really don't have to be a member to be in the club room but, the Student Advisor and myself are the only ones with the key.

"Ok, so Luis said he has a plan to deal with Jose. Care to explain it?" Anna asked.

Luis nodded and walked towards the blackboard. He took a chalk and drew a large square. "Pretend that this entire area is the school roof. This on the bottom right is the entrance to the staircase B. That's where we'll be hiding." He drew a small box and put everyone's initials inside it. "Nate, since Jose is already waiting for you outside. You'll come out of staircase A." On the top left hand corner, he drew another small box with my initials in it.

"When you go out and begin your fight with Jose, keep on dodging but, make sure you keep him next to staircase B. That way, I can sneak attack and knock him out in one punch," He continued.

"Ok, it may sound good and all but, do you have a plan B? Like if your sneak attack doesn't work?" Henry asked.

Sakura hesitantly raised her hand. "Why doesn't Nate use his powers and teleport Jose somewhere? Like in the artic or a volcano?"

I laughed and answered, "Those are funny suggestions, Sakura. Although, I don't even know how to teleport someone, let alone myself. I don't want to use my powers right away unless I can confirm that he has the serum inside him. I forgot to mention this but, back in Science class. I saw something surrounding Jose. Like a green aura or something."

"A green aura? What do you mean? Like he's possessed or something?" Anna asked, almost shaking in fright.

I shrugged and said, "I don't believe so, Anna. I don't exactly know what it means either but, I want to see him and figure this out." I stood up from my chair. "Let's get this started. I'll see you on the roof." I gave Luis the room keys and ran out the door.

I can't believe I ran seven flights of stairs and I'm not tired. I looked at the lock to the roof and it was destroyed like it was burned up with a torch. It can't be a lighter because, the lock is too thick. Maybe it was like this for a while. Eh, I don't care anyway.

I opened the door and looked around. The roof is fairly empty except with the birds sitting on the edge of the building. Then, I saw Jose come out from the other doorway. He noticed me and he smirked at me.

"I'm actually surprised you came up here, Nate. I thought you would chicken out and have me look for you. You have some balls coming up here alone too," He said.

I growled and said, "Why do you want to fight me? I barely know you! I don't even talk to you at all!" Jose growled at me and ran at me. I dodged his punch towards my face. "Just leave me alone!"

"Why should I? You are on my next target list! You've been on my sights for months now and I will finish what I started!" Jose yelled as I dodged another punch. "Hey, stay still!"

C'mon! I don't think I can keep dodging this guy forever. He's a fast hitter and he's tough, too. If I start fighting back…

"Pay attention!" He yelled and kicked me in the ground. I tried to get back up but he slammed his foot on my chest. "You are really weak! You are probably the easiest target I've ever encountered! This is more fun than I thought!"

"Screw this! I don't even care anymore!" I exclaimed. I raised my hand in the air and Jose started to levitate. He was totally surprised by my change in demeanor. My hair and eyes changed to pure white. "Why am I your target? Tell me now!" Jose started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Jose punched my force field encasing him and broke free. "My prediction was right from the start when you were looking at me during science class. You have ESP. Now I understand why the Silent Wind Project was put onto you. This will be most interesting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then, Luis came bursting out the door, yelling like a madman. "Wait, Luis! Don't do it!"

"Yeah, I know! This guy works for Dr. Spencer!" He yelled.

Jose smirked and said, "Well, the cat's out of the bag. I might as well introduce myself fully." He started to engulf his hands in flames and his hair engulfed in flames as well. "My name is Jose, number 12 of the Silent Wind Project. Nathan Wilson, I challenge you to a showdown to become the Ultimate being!"

What is he talking about? Ultimate being? Is this some kind of game to him? This is a life and death situation! I don't want any part in this!

"Since you don't know the details, I'll explain it to you. There are hundreds of kids like you and me with power because of the serum that was placed inside our bodies. Dr. Spencer then started a world wide tournament. The kid who comes out on top gets to have immunity and eternal life. You two are number 1 and 2 on the list," Jose explained. "I already killed hundreds of them already and collected their energy orbs. These will make us stronger and immune to any illnesses. You have to have these to stay healthy."

"That's insane! You want us to kill other kids just so we can have eternal life? I won't accept this! I won't," I yelled, starting to tear up. I broke down crying. "Why does this have to happen to me? I don't deserve this. No one does!" I wiped my face and looked at Jose. "Although, this between you and me is a personal matter. I'll fight you but, not as a challenger. I'll fight you to make you understand that Dr. Spencer is nothing but a joke. I will stop him and purge this world of these killing sprees!"

Luis screamed and yelled, "That's the spirit, Nate! Let's show him what we can do!"

Jose laughed and said, "You excite me even more, Nate! Let's begin." He dashed at me and I blocked his punch towards my face. "Oh, so you know how to strengthen yourself using your ESP? Interesting."

"Back off!" I yelled and kicked him away. Luis then picked him up and slammed him into the ground; creating a large crater. I formed lighting in my hands. "I should electrocute you."

"I think you both should pay attention to your surroundings," He said. Then, Luis and I were both engulfed in flames. I hurt so much and we were burned. "Heh, remember. This is a battle between life and death. If you value your lives, I suggest you don't hold back."

Both Luis and me were burnt. Our clothes were burnt up and full of blood. This is madness and everything is happening so fast. I want this to end!

"Listen, Nate. My body is more durable than yours. I'll hold him off while think of a plan," He said as he walked in front of me. "Ok, Jose. You'll be fighting me for now! Let's go!"

Jose smirked and blew fire from his mouth like some dragon and hit Luis but, Luis just kept on running towards him. He was right, his body is way more durable than mine. He manage to connect a punch to Jose's face and send him skidding the across the floor.

"I need to think of a plan while I still have the chance. There's nothing around here that I can use," I mumbled. I looked around for anything but, there is nothing. Then, my mind just hit me with something I remembered from my training session with Debbie. "That's it! I can make anything I want out of energy alone but, what to think of?"

Then, there some bluish particles starting to form and group together. It started to make shapes and got even bigger. Then, I realized what it created.

"A sword? Why a sword of all things?" I asked and picked it up but, then, I noticed something else about it. "No, it's a water sword! Interesting." Jose kicked Luis into the wall. "Luis! Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine! This is nothing!" He replied and looked at me; noticing the sword in my right hand. "Where did that come from?"

I shrugged and turned my attention to Jose, who was standing there smiling ear to ear. "Let's get started, Jose. I'll defeat you."

"Where did this confidence come from? I was waiting for this moment to come so that I can kill you at your best," He said and intensify his flames. "Let's continue where we left off."

I didn't hesitate this time. I dashed at him and swung my sword at him. He immediately grabbed it but, I noticed something. His hand turned black and it was smoking. Wait a minute!

"I see now. I found your kryptonite, Jose," I said, jumping back from his punch. "Your weakness is water!"

"Well, obviously! Nate, he's a human fireball! Anyone could figure that out!" Luis exclaimed. Jose dodged his punch and jumped a few yards away from us. "Now, he's going to a defensive maneuver."

"Even if you know my little shortcoming, you two can't defeat me. I will burn you both to ashes!" Jose roared, engulfing his hands in flames. "I'm undefeated! No one can defeat me!"

Well, I'm sorry Jose, but that's about to change today. This entire thing is bullshit to me and I'm sick of it. All of this just for Dr. Spencer's little experiment. No child should feel like their name is on the black list to be assassinated. I won't accept this. Not even a bully like Jose should go through this either.

"I don't care about winning this stupid game! I want to make everything right!" I exclaimed as I dashed at him with my sword. "I want to stop Dr. Spencer and make my father's wish come true!"

I swung my sword and it cut right across his chest. He screamed in agony as blood spilled all over the floor. Steam was fuming everywhere. His blood was so hot that it was melting through the concrete floor like lava. Absolutely disgusting!

"Damn, Nate! You really did a number on him!" Luis yelped and walked next to me. He patted me on the back. "Good job, Buddy."

I frowned as I saw Jose slowly got back up. Flames starting to build up once again. He has lost a lot of blood and stamina. I'm surprised he can get up from that injury. He looked at me with upmost hatred like I murdered his family or something.

"You can't win now, Jose. You've lost most of your strength. Anymore and you might die from severe blood lost," I said. Jose started to laugh. "That power turned you into a lunatic. Stop this before it's too late."

"Please, with that power you have. You don't think you'll go insane too? It's too late for all of us to back down now. Not after everything I've been through already," He said. He burst into flames and hovered into the air. "That's why I must kill you and become number one!"

Luis growled and stood in front of me to protect me. What are you doing? If you really get hit by that blast, you will get severely injured. I don't want anyone I care about getting hurt.

Then, the wind started to pick up speed rapidly. I already knew what who that was as he slow descended in front of us. Way to make an entrance. Weirdo.

"Well, it seems I missed most of the action," Debbie said as he descended in front of me. He looked at me and smirked. "You look like crap and Luis here looks like a burnt bagel." I snickered a bit. Luis growled at him. He turned back to Jose who was breathing heavily from exhaustion. "I'm surprised you can still breathe after that little wind storm I gave you. Your flames are completely extinguished. Give up."

"Just who the hell are you? Don't interfere in our fight!" Jose roared and formed another fireball. I'm surprised he has more stamina left. "I'll just destroy all of you!"

Debbie looked at me and nodded. I guess he knows what to do. He is the smartest in the group after all. I just hope he know exactly what he's doing.

"Assuming all that energy you've lost, you won't hit us with your attack. It will vanish away three centimeters from me. I won't be moving from this spot," He said. He made a smirked that almost scared me a little. "Make it count though. It'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

"I don't need you to tell me anything, you freak! Take this!" He yelled and threw a giant fire ball with all of his might. It even burned his right arm badly. Then, just like Debbie predicted, the fire ball dissolved into thin air just inches from his face. "Impossible, this isn't fair! I was supposed to win!"

Debbie walked up to him and said, "I guess that means you surrender?" Jose growled at him and turned his face away from us, ashamed from defeat. "So, shall I put you out of your misery, or…?"

I looked at him in fear. Is Debbie really going to kill this guy? No one shouldn't deserve death upon them. Jose must be doing this for a reason. He's was one of the kids who got experiment by Dr. Spencer. He could help us beat him.

"If that's what you wish, Nate. So be it," Debbie said, stepping back. It almost took me by surprise. "Go ahead."

I walked over to Jose cautiously. He instantly turned away; unable to move very much. I guess that's what happens when are totally in defeat. Your pride shattered and your confidence is gone. Any other time I would be laughing at his demise but, this is a whole different matter. His face looks like he really failed something. Like he wanted to prove himself and it didn't work.

"If you want to kill me yourself, do it. I have no reason to be here anymore. My mission was a failure," He said. I gently touched his forehead and closed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up for a second. I need to concentrate," I replied.

Within seconds, I was deep inside Jose's memories. Everything was pouring in like a waterfall. I almost freaked out from it. Then, I made a quick glance and saw something. It's a memory bank that's blocked off. I grabbed the chain and yanked it off.

"What is this?" I murmured. Then, the light burst out and consumed me. "Oh man!"

Then, I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him. Jose looked at me with upmost gloominess. He knew what I was going to say.

"My sister died of cancer when I was younger. Two years ago, I met Dr. Spencer who told me that if I collect these blue orbs. He'll bring my sister back to life," He explained. "Each person I've killed, their energy orbs are brought along with me."

"Energy orb?" I asked. Debbie steppes next to me. "What is he talking about?"

Debbie rubbed his chin and replied that he will look further into it. All this stuff is overwhelming for me. It's just too much to these kids are murdering each other over something that's not going to happen. I want to really help them all.

"Jose. I know this is a lot for you but, you have to help us defeat Spencer and bring all those kids who were experimented on back to their families. I'm not certain if we can bring your sister back to life but, please. We need all the help we can get," I pleaded. He looked at me and frowned. "Please. This isn't for just me. This is for all of the families who lost their children."

"How will I do that when I've killed so many people already?" He asked. I took out my badge. "I see. So you're affiliated with the _BETA_ squad, are you? Fine, if you really need my help, I'll do it."

I smiled and told him that we needed to take him to the hospital first before he can do anything else. Excellent, we're one step closer to stopping Dr. Spencer.

That night, we went to Headquarters and reported the situation to Officer Gomez. We also informed him that all of the rescued children will be brought to Dr. Lopez's laboratory. He accepts it but, he also said told us that they will put in custody and questioned. It's not far but that's all I can do for now. This is the only way to keep everyone else safe from harm.

Jose on the other hand, after he was released from the Hospital after two weeks of recovery, he continued to bully other kids. When he sees me or my other friends around, he just walks away after giving me a simple nod. Well, at least some things have changed. Other than that, nothing hasn't been out of the ordinary. I can't be too laid back because, I know that Dr. Spencer is sending someone else to get me. I'll always be on my guard.


End file.
